Eyes
by Malta Kano
Summary: [SasuSaku] There is a fine line between love and hate. Uchiha Sasuke has become a missing nin, after so many years...he and Sakura meet once more but this meeting is in no way pleasant. They meet...in a blood drenched Konoha.
1. Eyes

**Eyes**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Notes: **Before you start reading, this is no happy love story. Call me evil but I felt the urgent need to write something violent and melancholic again. And **SasuSaku** was my ultimate victim this time. **DO NOT FLAME** me for that. I just felt the need to write tragedy.  Either way, if you really want to read, go on. Thank You!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke lets out a smile; a smile so gentle it betrays the blood that soaks his clothes and drenches his pale skin.

"I'm doing okay."

But this weren't the words Haruno wanted to hear. She wanted to know, why her beloved, the boy of her dreams, Sasuke Uchiha was bathed in the blood of the people of Konoha. She tried not to look at him, the very image of Sasuke made her stomach churn.

"Weren't you worried about me? Didn't you miss me?"

She placed her two hands on her abdomen, pressing hard. He eyes are filled with painful tears and her mind was filled with painful fears.

_Sasuke__-kun has changed…_

Of course one would say, was she so blind not to see?  Uchiha Sasuke is now a monster and he will never return from the way he used to be.

He wouldn't be that Sasuke she knew.

She stares at Yamanaka's corpse and her heart breaks. Her bestfriend stood up for Konoha, protecting those she found precious to her, but the reward was only to be death in the hands of the boy they both adored. Sasuke's hand pushed through the blonde's chest, does strong hands reach till her heart and he breaks it, blood gushes out; and the nightmare begins.

A repetitive nightmare in fact, Sakura watched as everyone she knew had disappeared, everyone she believed was precious.

The pink-haired girl's fingers dig unto the soft ground. She launches herself at Sasuke in a violent rage. Her small body falls on top of him as they both fall down on the blood-stained ground. Sasuke's back rests on Konoha soil and Sakura is on top of him, her pale hands finding their way to his slender neck.

Sakura Haruno, was the last person whom you'd actually think of strangling the said boy. But it was happening and they were in reality.

_Painful reality.___

Their eyes stare at the emptiness of each other. The emptiness the both harbored deep in their souls, perhaps this was the emptiness that both of them could never fill in, not without—

No thoughts came after, everything became dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **This will be having more two more chapters, both endings. Just to satisfy readers. Yes, I am quite evil….Truth to be told, I am not Sasuke and Sakura's biggest fan, there are times when I absolutely despise the two. But alas, I just had to write this because I also felt the need to extend my abilities of writing a fanfic not only centering on my favorite characters but those I really don't like as well. Why? I want to become fair and I hate flamers and bashers. And yes, this was a self-challenge. Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! 


	2. Emerald

**Eyes: Emerald**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Notes: **I am back with more tragedy and angst to share with you! If you are still willing to read this, it's either you bring with yourself a tissue to wipe those tears or a big box of rotten tomatoes to throw at me. **DO NOT FLAME **or even blame me for what you will be reading, you chose this yourself and I have no plans of being responsible for your choices. Thank You!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perhaps at that time Uchiha's neck was marked with black bruises. Haruno's calloused hands, hands that went through severe ninja training. Hands that throughout these years yearned to hold unto Sasuke; these hands were now slowing killing the man she believed to have loved with all her heart.

Ah, the irony. It would've been funny if somebody wasn't dying.

Choked cries came out from Sasuke's lips. His mind didn't care whether or not Sakura was planning to kill him; it was his body that refused to die.

An automatic response at the verge of death…his body would remain to struggle even if he didn't want it to.

His eyes met hers again and he saw the many years of anger and pain that dwelled within Haruno's soul. It was so strong he felt himself shiver at the sight. Her large emerald eyes were filled with darkness that begged to consume his soul.

"You were always looking at somebody else."

The grip began to loosen, and Sasuke could breathe just a little bit more by each passing second, his breathing regaining regular momentum within a minute or so. He rolled to his side, choking a bit, not minding that the girl who was strangling him was still on top of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He winced, preferring to look away. Looking at someone else? Perhaps it was because he was always looking at the sun? But his sun would be utterly different—

Uzumaki was his sun.

He lies back again to see Sakura struggling to keep the tears from falling again.

"Did you love him?"

"I needed the sun but I didn't love it. If you love the sun and try to get too close you'll get burned."

As usual, Sakura didn't understand him. After all these years she still couldn't understand. Being jealous of Naruto, maybe she looked at things differently.

Sasuke wanted Naruto as a friend, a constant companion, a brother…and perhaps her jealousy took it in a different light. But she felt that she had the right to be _still_ jealous; because Uchiha didn't even want her in that way.

"Will you go with me? I need to rebuild my clan."

Sasuke's words were empty. No trace of emotion laced those words. There was only urgency and need.

And she found herself hating him again.

She clenched her fists and pounded them on his chest. The words that came out her mouth were simply full of hatred.

"Why can't you be mine? Mine! Sasuke-kun I loved you for so long yet who never loved me back! Thank You isn't enough! I'm not happy at all! I want you to be mine Sasuke! Mine! You have to love me, not just the simple need for reliving you clan! Love me!"

For the first time, she began to be so frank. She became honest with herself. She wanted to **own** Sasuke. She wanted to have him. Deep inside she felt the restraints that held her so long had freed her.

And Sasuke knew this too well but pretended not to. Because he was blinded by the sun and it's warmth that a simple cherry blossom tree couldn't compare. But he knew too, that the sun was something never meant for him and the cherry blossom tree would always be there.

It will always be there and wait for him.

And someday he will come back to that tree and seek shelter from rain.

He thought Sakura could still tolerate him if he returned. But seeing what was currently taking place, he made a mistake that he will never admit of.

And he sobbed, sobbing because of his mistake and the loss of someone who could've loved him so dearly.

And then—

**A rain of daggers.******

A rain of daggers fell on them and in an instant passing of time. Sakura's back was pieced with them. Sasuke saw her face and felt the blood rush to his head. The girls face contorted in pain, eyes wide open that never knew what happened.

So many things made Sakura. So many memories of him and Naruto made her what she was today. The many things, the many important things seemed to say goodbye as she fell into his arms, cold and lifeless.

The memories that made us human, was dying.

Wooden sandals made small noises as Kabuto walked to him. His glasses glinting in what he thinks is the moonlight.

"Sorry, she almost killed you didn't she?"

But Sasuke said nothing. In a final moment where Sakura could've told him what she felt, it was shattered by his own comrade.

Shattered by a rain of daggers.

He looked into those eyes and saw sadness rather than anger.

She died with her eyes open, her eyes that signified that she died a lonely woman, a woman who always waited for him, although he might never return.

She didn't die in peace. She died devoured by sadness and hate.

And he was to blame.

Sasuke's body quivered as Kabuto placed a hand on his shoulder as if coaxing him to leave.

And he spoke to the spectacled man…

"You should've at least let **me** kill her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **I know, it's very depressing. I beg of you not to hate me for this. I know there were little hints of SasuNaru, but I just can't think of anyone Sakura **should **be any more jealous of. Anyway, there will be an alternate ending, something that maybe you guys will like much more than this evil chapter/ending. Reviews and Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated! Thank You!


End file.
